


How To Write A Letter To A Criminal

by WingedSwftVix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pen Pals, Snark (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedSwftVix/pseuds/WingedSwftVix
Summary: Sara and Leonard become pen pals.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	How To Write A Letter To A Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> A made up universe in which Sara recently encountered the Green Arrow, knows who he is, has League of Assassins ninjas tailing her, and goes to visit Len with Sin.
> 
> The black hooded vigilante is not part of any plot whatsoever. 
> 
> Sorry about my lack of updates, school is a menace.   
> Have a great day,   
> Vix

Dear Snert, 

I have no idea why you would need my name, but here it is. Sara Lance. You've probably met my father. He's very good at his job. Anyway, why am I writing to you? My teacher made me. Mrs. Beezer is adamant on getting her class to write more. 'Old tradition' and 'Young'uns these days have their eyes glued to screens' stuff like that. I have a sister, Laurel. She's good to me I guess. More on the psycho side, but good nonetheless. Just a random fact.

I hope you write back, (Although you probably won't)

Sara Lance, 20 years old.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dear Lence,

You misspelled my name. Good luck passing college.

Leonard Snart, Older Than You

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dear Snert, 

_So_ sorry about that. Thanks anyway. What kind of age is 'Older Than You'? 

Sara

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lence, 

An age. Do you even know who I am? 

Leonard

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snert, 

I haven't even met you, but I get the feeling that you are an insufferable human being. Weren't you that criminal guy who got caught by the Flash?

Sara

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lence, 

If that's what you call him. He's too young for this kind of heroic nonsense. I'll be out of here soon enough. 

Leonard

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snert, 

Should I be worried? You basically told me you were planning to escape. Aren't you scared I might tell Dad? 

Sara

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lence, 

You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure your dad is very good at his job. I wasn't as fortunate to have your kind of childhood. 

Leonard

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snert, 

What do you mean? Are you one of those frat boys who turned villain because of his other frat brothers and sisters? Unlikely. You seem too intelligent for that.

Sara

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snert, 

Was it something I said? 

Sara 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snert, 

You know how older siblings tend to get 'moody' while you're slaving away at college? Laurel is a menace. I made the mistake of sleeping with her frat boy, Oliver Queen, and she went bonkers. I'm starting to think she's gonna murder me in my sleep. 

Sara

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snert, 

It's getting kind of lonely here. You're the only one I can talk to, who has a slight idea of what's going on. Perhaps it's your inner intellect. Deep deep down. 

Sara

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

Snert, 

Sorry about the messy handwritting. This is me packing and rushing out of the house in the middle of the night. I'm going on a trip. Not necessarily a trip per se, but out of town. I don't expect you to be reading any of this, but I'll miss you anyway. 

To my Obnoxious Pen Pal, 

Sara

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~A few months later~

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lance, 

Sorry I have not been able to respond. My partner, Mick and I were busy escaping prison. I do not normally disclose so much information about myself. The only one I have to talk to about any of my insecurities is Mick. You should know that I have a sister. Her name is Lisa. She writes like you too.

Snart

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lance, 

I saw, on the news today, that the Queen's Gambit sank. You were saying about frat boys? Oliver Queen is one of the biggest I have known. The reporter said something about a second guest. That wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it? It would be horrible to lose my pen pal to a spoiled rich boy.

Snart

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lance, 

You _were_ the second passenger. I did some digging, including some snooping around your household. You have an amazing collection of childhood photos. The one with you trying to eat a goat's ear is my favorite. Chad was the goat's name, right? Uh huh. Interesting. 

Snart

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sara, 

Usually at this point, you'd start snapping at me. I hope you're alive, Ms. Lance. I sort of miss our weekly arguments. You seem like a strong woman, so you take care of yourself. 

Snart

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A muttered curse echoed across the small ramshackle room Mick and Leonard shared. Mick lifted his mask and put aside his torch. Leonard was fiddling with a pen and a piece of paper in the dim light. Curious. Leonard didn't seem like the type to document his daily life. Striding over with a hammer banging against his leg, Mick grunted. 

"Whatcha doin', Snart?" 

Leonard donned an innocent look, sliding the paper under a map of a museum, shrugging. 

"Just some letter. It's nothing." He insisted, leaning away from the table to dislodge a cigarette from the trigger of his cold gun. "Keep your cancer stick away from me." 

There was the usual Snart. All snarky and snappish, not the sentimental sort at all. Despite his abrupt change in subject, Mick was not convinced. While Leonard moved to examine some notes from their most recent heist Mick lifted the map and snatched the piece of paper.

It read: 

_Dear Sara,_

_What the hell were you thinking, boarding the Queen's Gambit? You said it yourself, frat boys were not to be trusted. So why climb aboard the largest ship of frat men in Star CIty? I'll bet it was the Queen of frats, Oliver. Pun absolutely intended. That guy has a history of quote unquote 'forgiven' illegal activities. Why couldn't you stay come like a good girl? Mick is driving me absolutely crazy, as is Lisa. I'm afraid I'm growing attached to you, Lance. You're a survivor, so do what you do best. Survive._

_With the hope of all the stars, Your Favorite Crook_

Mick smiled, then put the letter back. Seems like Captain Cold has a heart after all. And some foolish woman had taken it. _This will be good for him,_ Mick thought, grabbing his flame gun and sheathing it in the holster by his side. _Must be nice to be attached to someone._ He could only hope that Snart's friend would make it out of the hell hole she'd fallen into. 

Six hellish years and 4 dark months later..

_Snart._

_Glad to see you're still alive. Thank you for your letter. It was very.. inspiring, I must say. Since I've been back, everything's a little.. sharp. Everyone's tense and scared and I think the only way I'm standing is because of your light. So, thank you. Anyway, I think it's time we meet. See you at that Big Belly Burger next to the police department?_

_Sara Lance_

"Huh." Snart murmured to himself, unaware of an approaching Mick. " So she's alive. The lil' devil. Even changed her handwritting.." 

"What are you reading, Boss?" Mick asked, peering over his shoulder. The streetlight above them blinked out as the night turned to day. The sunrise could be seen over the rooftop shingles, shining bright. 

"Just a letter." Leonard folded the paper, tucking it into a pocket by his heart. 

"It have anything to do with that cute girl named Sara?" 

He froze, then turned to Mick. "You've been snooping." It sounded like more of a statement than an accusation. 

"Yep." Mick didn't flinch, even as his blue gaze pierced into his brown. "Couldn't help it." He shrugged.

"Ah, well." Snart turned away, the smile on his face widening. "Come on, we have a heist to plan." 

~*Morning After*~

Leonard Snart opened the restaurant door, only to be slammed by the strong fragence of sizzling meat, oily fries, and the occasional sound of cashiers calling out numbers. The booths were filled that morning, topped with bubbly children, tired parents, suspicious teens lingering by the line. 

A single ray of light shone on a blonde haired woman, whose eyes darted around like she was going to be jumped any moment. Judging from her scarily icey blue eyes, it was the girl he was looking for. 

He came up behind her, about to tap her on the shoulder when she whirled, blonde hair blinding him for a second before realizing she had him in a choke hold. The usually joyful chatter died down as people realized a strange blonde woman was attacking a man. 

She quickly let go when her eyes glittered with recognition, glaring at the staring passersby. Odd.. Her gaze seemed to soften at a pixie - cut girl who watched in amusement, sipping her milkshake. The energy in the restaurant was restored as people turned back to their conversations. 

"Sorry 'bout that." Sara muttered, her blue eyes darting around again before resting on Leonard's. "You can never be too careful." 

Leonard as quiet for a while, until Sara blurted, "How are you?" 

He pondered his response. It was clear Sara was on the alert, and she seemed different from the peppy college girl he had been writing to over the years. The peppy college girl who allegedly came back from the dead. "Tired." He drawled, resting his arm on the table. Chosing not to wear his signature fluffy parka, he donned a couple layers of sweaters and shirts, the top littered with blue snowflakes and white stripes. Sara's red turtleneck was covered by her black leather jacket, her hands clasped in her lap. 

"Sorry," Sara said, studying Leonard's face closely. As she moved, her neck exposed a series of scratches, all in precise lines that etched her skin. "I'm not really not in crowds right now." 

"I can tell." Leonard replied, noting her alertness. "Where did the perky college girl go?" 

"Elsewhere." Sara said after a moment of hesitation. "But that isn't why I called you here." 

Frowning, Leonard leaned close, but not close enough to earn himself a slap. "Are _you_ okay?" 

She hesitated again, darting a look at the girl sitting on the nearby counter. "Best not to talk about it here. But.." 

"Is someone chasing you?" Leonard asked, suddenly aware of his surroundings. The teenagers by the line had disappeared. The only noises that stood out to him was the wails of a child on a booster seat in the far corner, near the window. Their general table area was empty. 

She nodded, suddenly standing up and tugging Leonard along with her. Holding his hand - more like his wrist - Sara opened the door with a small tinkling noise and strode out. Pixie - cut followed. 

Narrowing his eyes, he wrangled his arm out of her grasp as they stopped by the crosswalk. "Mind explaining why you kidnapped me?" 

Sara chuffed, a dry laugh that rattled him. "No, I just needed to move. Lingering in one place is.. not good for someone with my background." 

"And why's that?" 

The cars honked as the light turned red, and Sara took the opportunity to drag Leonard across the sidewalk. "Sin! Come on!" Pixie - cut, or Sin, raced over, narrowly missing a taxi cab whom Sara chose to turn her cold glare to. 

Finally, Leonard took the hint. He took charge, grabbing Sara's out-stretched arm and pulling her into a nearby alleyway. Dumpsters, paper, and plastic bottles littered the floor. The whiff of decay and molding made Sara wrinkle her nose while Sin tossed her now empty milkshake cup into a can, unbothered by the stench.

Letting go of her hand, Leonard braced himmself against a particularly large dumpster. Pushing it aside, he kicked over a hollowed out rock, revealing a silver key.

Sin wolf-whistled, earning herself a hearty nudge with Sara's scarred elbow. He inserted it into the wall, then turned. The outline of a door grew more distinct as Leonard pulled it open.

"Welcome to the Snart cave." He drawled, gesturing for them to go inside. "I promise there aren't any ninjas or monsters in the near vicinity." He added as he saw Sara glance back towards the street. 

Sin entered first, her mouth dropping open as lights twinkled inside. A small mirror hung next to a couple of pictures on the wall of Snart and another young woman and a taller man. The roof appeared to be the bottom of a bar, due to the bumps and dips scattered across the firm plaster. A table and couches were the only furniture, the lack of dust the only sign of life. 

"Nice." Sara echoed, crossing her arms as she scanned the scant room. "You got anything to sharpen with? Like a whetstone or something?" 

Leonard returned, the door closing shut and the sounds of a lock clicking into place. He put the key on the table. "Why would I carry a whetstone?" He asked, pointing to the picture of 'Captain Cold and Heatwave strike again!' on today's paper. A sinister pair of faces loomed, guns at the ready. "Nobody would use it." 

Sighing, Sara took off her jacket which - surprisingly - revealed several kinves and daggers, all sharpened and gleaming in the dim sparkling of holiday lights above. Sin sat on the couch, warily watching Sara and Leonard like a bomb waiting to explode. 

"Why the heavy artillery?" Snart asked, this time growing frustrated. "You know, if you can't answer my questions, why talk to me in the first place?" 

Sin nudged Sara's leg, an amused expression on her mischevious face. She reminded Snart of himself, the first time he had successfully pulled off a heist without the help of his crappy father. "Go on, you said he was okay." 

"Not okay enough, apparently." Leonard noted, leaning back on the table. "Talk to me." 

Giving in, Sara muttered quietly at first. Sin kicked Sara in the shin. Sara spoke up, after giving an exasperated glare to Sin. "I'm being chased by assassins."

Leonard didn't reply. 

"I know it's crazy, but that's where I've been for those five years." Sara continued. "You don't need to know my life story, but the basics of it is, I joined the League of Assassins when I was found by one of their members. After spending five years there, I got news of the earthquake in Star City and I-" 

"You wanted to see if your family was safe." Leonard finished for her. Of course she would, that was the kindhearted person she was, deep inside. Despite the tentativeness and knives, he could almost believe the normal college girl was still there. But then again, nothing was normal about his job, nor his friends. Err, friend. Sara. "But why come to Central? You could have just went to Star." 

"She did." Sin answered for her. "After the catastrophe, she helped the Glades heal. She rescued me. And then, she saw your letter in her room. That's when she said she was going to leave, and I went along with her." 

"Mhm." Was all Sara had to say. 

"I'm guessing your family doesn't know you're alive?" Leonard asked, the grip on the table turning his knuckles white. 

"No. Never. They can never know." Sara jumped in, her face filled with a sudden panic. "They'll be in danger, and then I don't know what I'll do, and-" 

"Okay, okay." He interrupted, setting her hand instinctively on her waist. She relaxed, but by a fraction. "We'll keep you safe." 

"Who's we?" Sin inquired. 

"Mick. And Lisa." He gestured to the people in the pictures. "Plus, doesn't Barry know the Arrow?" 

"How do you know Barry?" Sara asked, stepping away from his comforting arm, now cautious. 

"Relax. He's the guy who put me in prison. The Blur, wait no. The Flash, I think they're calling him now." Snart said matter - of - factly, like announcing a superhero's identity was no big deal. "He's the most kind hearted person I know. Plus, he has a big place." 

"I know." Sara replied, the nervous look in her eyes dying down. "Star Labs, I think it's called. But I have no idea if they're..." 

"Trustworthy." Sin finished, sharing a knowing look with Sara. 

"Thank goodness you have the perfect crook with you." Snart drawled in a sultry manner. 

"Yeah, no." Sara grinned. "I still don't know anything about you, except Captain Cold, Mick, Lisa, and your 'shiny things' fetish."

Sin added, with a mischevious smile on her pale face. "Plus, you're not her type. She's more into the fillies." She fell down laughing as Sara whacked her playfully on the head. 

"I'll ignore that." Snart said, amusement tinging his tone. "How about we get started, make a plan?" 

"Sounds good to me." Sara rounded the table, slapping her hands onto the wood. 

Leonard feigned an offended look. "Watch it, that's mahogany." His eyes lit up in delight as Sara laughed. 

Sin, who had currently stopped laughing, commented, "I'm betting you two will be frisking about in, like, two months. I'll pay good money." 

"There will be no 'frisking' of any kind." The blonde assassin retorted. "And watch your language, there's a thief right in front of you." 

"Oh don't worry," Snart drawled. "I'm more of the Robin Hood type." 

"You ain't my Robin Hood." Sin snipped. 

At that moment, Sara's phone rang. Her head shot up, recently over the table shaking with laughter. Grabbing the phone, the panicked expression returned to her face as she started talking. 

"What do you mean, vigilante in a black hood? There's only you, last I checked." Sara turned away, hips swaying in an unconscious, hypnotizing way- "Laurel? No, she dropped the case. I'll be right there." Hanging up, she sighed and turned back. 

"Everything all right?" Len asked. 

"Apparently my foolish sister is in danger of being kidnapped." She grumbled half-heartedly. "I've got to go back. Thanks for talking, by the way. It's nice seeing you for the first time in real life." 

"Yeah yeah," Snart waved it off, striding forward and unlocking the brick door. "Just.. stay safe, little birdie." 

"Oooo.. Nicknames now, huh?" Sin asked as she ducked through the entrance. "Moving awfully fast, aren't you?" 

Leonard smirked. "You remind me of younger Sara. An obnoxious tyrant with a frat boy fetish." 

"Quit insulting my little rugrat, Crook." Sara ducked out behind Sin. Leonard closed the door. 

"Welp." 

"'Welp?'" Sara asked, laughter in her eyes. "You even talk old." 

"Shoo, before I kidnap _you_." Leonard smirked, giving Sara a gentle handshake and Sin a pat on the head. She did not look happy at being mistaken for a dog. 

"Bye, Crook." 

"Bye bye, birdie." 


End file.
